provsteordenenfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Provsteordenen Wikia:Velkommen!
Provsteordenen: En guide til den nysgerrige læser, fortabte børnehavebarn, brystløse oldefar, fortvivlede dvalp eller andre dele af pøblen. thumb|400px Historie Det hele startede en meget mørk og dyster aften på det mest hellige sted der nogensinde har været, værelse 503. Omgivelserne var dunkle og skyggerne faldt langt ned ad væggene. De hellige natbukser hang på natlampen som ren høflighed til det moment de to hellige mennesker skulle til at skabe nu. Helge og Aslaf Skinkedunk gjorde klar til at fremføre et spil af den mest hemmelige og bevarede kaliber. Nemlig det mystiske og ukendte spil ”Provstekort” De spillede det hellige spil og Helge fik på en måde bondefanget Aslaf med hans fortryllende mesterværk. Aslaf gav sig med det samme i gang med at få dette spil provstekort ud i verdenen. De samlede 5 af deres helligste venner: Tjalfe Jokkumsen, Wwwangyang Andersen, Ingvar Råbehest, Broder Orla og Ingolf Rektalost. De 7 mennesker spillede kortspillet sammen og provsteordenen blev på 9 dage og en sild skabt. Ordenen skulle bruges til de mest fortrolige møder hvorpå man kunne spille provstekort med landets bedste og eneste spillere. Men den voksede hurtigt. Meget hurtigt. Vi har til dags dato. D 25, Skanderborg, 1956. (I halvtredserne brugte man stadig dumme byer som måneder), flere end 30 medlemmer over hele Danmark. Mere end 30 medlemmer der er engagerede i at forbeholde det danske provsti, forbeholde en ret helligdom og forbeholde nipples. Provsteordenen er til dagligt styret af Provsteordenens højeste magter Medlemmer Højeste magter: * Helge thumb|Helge Helge er det helligste individ på jorden. Hans brystvorter er gyldne, lugter af remolade og ligner lidt kalkun. Helge skal i respektere med meget respekt. Det er trodsalt jeres herrer. Alt hvad han siger er lov og han skal altid tiltages: Helge, hellige Helge, Helgeman, Helgedusen, Hengel, Honning, Helguland, Helgedommen, Helgedom, Helgedig, Helgefryd, Helgekiks, Helgeflæsk, Helgepat, Hælgefedt, Helgegnask, Helgesnask, Helgeklud, Helgehej, HejHelge, Helgehelligxxx, Gele, Henrik, Helgulidver, Helganløse, Helgud, Helguddommelig, Helgispebjerg, Helgølsykke, Helgeflunk m.m * Helges historie Helge skabteverdenen af provstekort, han er skaber og kan styre alt undtagen rank og mennesker på jorden. Han kan ændre regler, men kun med tanker om guds velbehag. Biskoppen og paven kan protestere imod de regler. * Tjalfe Jokkumsen Tjalfe Jokkumsen er paven. Han har stået for vedligeholdelse af provsteordenen samt mange af de super vigtige ting der sker i ordenen, som f.eks nippeltwistere. thumb|Tjalfe Jokkumsen Man skal behandle Tjalfe virkelig ordentligt, for hvis man ikke gør, ender man måske i skærsilden. Han er meget stram, både psykisk og fysisk. Selvom hans bryster slasker i vinden. Nogle tror måske at han også er i familie med Bent von Bentzon. Paven gør meget af det administrative og styrer bloggen, wiki-siden, og alt andet. *Tjalfes historie Han blev født i mos, og han er blevet opfostret af guds hellige ulve. Da han var spæd, blev han forvekslet med en sjælden sennep. Og i flere årtier troede man at han var en spotvare i Netto. Da de fandt ud af at de i 20 år har haft en dreng på deres hylde, fik de ham til at opbevare smør under sine patter, da de var lange og kolde. Det eneste han spiser er pesto, kun fordi at han engang besejrede et pestomonster fra Ribe. Men den historie er der kun meget få mennesker der kender noget om. Evt spørg ham, han vil meget gerne fortælle om det. *'Aslaf Skinkedunk' Aslaf er afgået som biskop og er nu provst, dog var han stadig en af de tre der skabte provsteordenen. thumb|Aslaf Hans dunk er fyldt med skinke og han er en meget gammel og hellig mand. Hans klunker er dog udskiftet med vindruer, men det er en hemmelighed mellem ham og Eigil Saxe. Selvom Aslaf er provst, skal han behandles meget helligere. Han er trodsalt gået af tronen for at give plads til Wwwangyang. Han er god til at røre nipples, så glæd dig til det. * Aslaf´s historie: Aslaf er originalt fra Vietnam, og han taler også spansk med islandsk accent. Ingen ved hvordan han er født, men man ved at det ikke var ud af et kvindeligt kønsorgan. Der går rygter om at han blev født ud af en byld. Han er ældre end Flemming Behrend er tør, så han er virkelig fucking gammel. Hans brystvorter er grønne. * Wwwangyang Andersen Wwwangyang er biskop. Han er det tredje mest hellige menneske på jorden. Han kan dele sig i tre, så faktisk er han både præst, provst og biskop. Derfor har han stærke humørsvingninger der oftest kan ændres med en sildemad. thumb|Wwwangyang Wwwangyang er meget hellig. Ham skal i behandle med respekt. Hvis i ikke gør dette, slapper han jeres nipples med hans neglerødder. Dog kunne han godt finde på at gøre det med en afbidt lakrids. Wwwangyang hedder Wwwangyang fordi at kan har tretten kanter i sin navlestreng. * Wwwangyangs historie Wwwangyang Andersen hed ved sin uhellige fødsel: Hnilspedling Kluglamums. Men ingen kunne udtale det, så han valgte ved sin konfirmation i den Grønlandske by Ittoqqortoormiit at skifte fornavn til noget med tre w´er i. Folk forvekslede ham med en fersken de første 15 år han var levende, nok på grund af hans beslægtede farfar der var en fersken som fløj rundt på en ærtebælg med Rene Dif. Og han blev solgt rundt som hæglervarer indtil en alder af 38 og 19 minutter. Da kom Helge og pustede hans mellemkød så der kom to små fine brystvorter ud af hans krop. Det var nemlig sådan at Wwwangyang var født foruden brystvorter. Han bliver pinligt berørt hvis i spørger ind til det. Heraf navnene på alle døbte medlemmer (alfabetisk): Provsteordenen: * Aslaf Skinkedunk * Broder Titzel * Byriel Svenning Himmelblå * Flyverdragt Nielsen * Handlebær Mælkeflæsk * Hemohora Tandlim * Ingolf Rektalost * Oxvilling Weber * Palmera Ymirheim * Pipfugl Ørlegren * Trüffel Aktus * Verner Blæbel * Wwwangyuang Andersen * Åmund Byrge Flamsebjerg Exorcistordenen: * Broder Orla * Alf Esteban * Ingvar Råbehest * Gunhild Legusterklunk Beskytterordenen: * Olfert Ebbesen * Frholle Æggeslips Glædessprederordenen: Tidl. Frode Frø Objektordenen: Brynjulf Katredalus Michael Provstemøderne Det der er mere helligt end provstekort er provstemøderne. Ikke mange ved hvad der sker til møderne, dog går der rygter om at man forandrer sig til det bedre. Efter sin optagelse får man tilsendt et velkomstbrev hvori der står alle de informationer man skal vide for at være med i ordenen. Optagelse Hvis man er helt vildt hellig og har gode nippels, skal man selvfølgelig ansøge. Dette sker ved at få et nuværende medlem til at sende sig ansøgningsformularen, og derefter sende den besvarede formular til provsteordenen@gmail.com Efter en stund vil de højeste magter sende dig en bekræftelse og sende dig det omtalte velkomstbrev som i øvrigt fylder omtrent 25 sider. Det er god og spændende læsning. Vi river dine brystvorter af, hvis du ikke har læst det inden for 3 sekunder efter modtagelse.